The present invention relates to tooth cleaner device for storing a spool of strings or dental floss and thereby using the strings for cleaning teeth. More particularly, the present invention relates to tooth cleaner devices which incorporate a first means for rotatably supporting a reel means and a second means for fixedly positioning and holding a segment of strings carried by the reel means.
Devices capable of fixedly positioning and holding a segment of string or dental floss are widely known and utilized. Such devices which utilize a thread-like member of any type for `flossing` teeth to dislodge and remove adherent material that may develop into plaque are generally designed to be disposable so that the used segment of string or segment floss is not replaceable and the frame of the device can not be used again.
Moreover, a separate spool of strings formed of any suitable type of tooth cleaner has the disadvantage of inconvenience in use since the user must hold both free ends of the string and then pass and pull the string through teeth. Although a loop type tooth cleaner can resolve the above disadvantage, it is still not as convenient as the device which fixedly holds the string in place.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to provide an improved tooth cleaner device which retains a reel means carrying a spool of any type of string or dental floss thereon. The reel means is rotatably supported on a frame and cover combination of the device. The tooth cleaner device also comprises means for fixedly positioning and holding a segment of string ready for use and the used segment of string can then be sheared or cut by a shearing means provided on the frame. The real means is normally locked in a stationary position by a ratchet means. During use, a pawl of the ratchet means has to be deflected while simultaneously pulling a string carried by the reel means and wrapping it onto a first and second leg having a respective recessed end adapted to stably grip the string. When a segment of string is fixedly positioned on the first and second legs integrally formed on the frame of the present device, the pawl restores to its original position to re-engage the reel means so that the reel means is prevented from rotating.